


Drarry Microfic : Crashing a Party

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarry Microfics [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Microfic, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “We’re not interrupting anything, are we?”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Microfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: January 2021





	Drarry Microfic : Crashing a Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Crashing a Party'.

Draco is just about to lean in to kiss his husband, when their teenage sons barge into the room and crash down onto the couch.

“We’re not interrupting anything, are we?” Albus asks, Scorpius scrunching up his face when he sees the blush on his father’s face.

“Ugh, not again!”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
